Savage (5e Fighter Archetype)
Savage Reveling in the midst of blood-stained battlefields, tearing their foes to shreds, fighters who emulate the style of the archetypal savage focus on a combination of brute force, intimidation, and unconventional attacks to emerge victorious in all their fights. Brutal Techniques When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you augment your style of fighting with brutal techniques, using special dice called violence dice. Techniques. You learn three techniques of your choice, which are detailed under “Techniques” below. Many techniques take place of one of your attacks using the Attack action. You can only use the same technique once per Attack action. You learn two additional techniques of your choice at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn new techniques, you can also replace one technique you know with a different one. Violence Dice. Violence dice are d6s, and you gain one violence die when you roll for initiative, score a critical hit on a hostile creature, or reduce a hostile creature to 0 hit points. Any violence dice you have are lost after 1 minute of not gaining or using any violence dice. You can only have a maximum of four violence dice at a time. You can have another violence die (5 dice) at 7th level and one more (6 dice) at 15th level. Saving Throws. Some of your techniques require your target to make a saving throw to resist the technique’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: * Technique save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier Savage's Tools Beginning at 3rd level, you can always use whatever is around you efficiently. You gain proficiency in improvised weapons, and use your violence die size as the damage die for improvised weapons you use. Blacksmith Starting at 7th level, creating mundane objects is easier for you. When crafting during downtime, you craft at a rate of 10 gp per day, instead of 5 gp. This increases to 20 gp at 10th level, 30 gp at 15th level, and 40 gp at 18th level. Improved Brutal Techniques At 10th level, your violence dice turn into d8s. At 18th level, they turn into d10s. Weapon Master Beginning at 15th level, every weapon in your hands functions properly. You have proficiency in all weapons. After a long rest with a weapon that is to be wielded by a creature larger than medium, such as an ogre's greatclub, you can downsize it to fit a medium creature's hands. The weapon loses one damage die for each size above medium its original owner was. This includes additional damage dice, such as cold damage from an ice devil's ice spear. Techniques Some augmentations require weapons to have specific properties to function, which are listed in parenthesis after the augmentation's name. If an augmentation requires a weapon to have a specific property, it cannot be applied to weapons without the listed properties. ''Chain. ''(Thrown) A long chain is attached to this weapon, usually wrapped around the arm or hand wielding the weapon. When you hit a creature with this weapon while throwing it, you can choose to not deal any damage, and instead attempt to grapple the creature with the chain. If you are successful, the creature is restrained as the chain and weapon wrap around them. One of your hands cannot be used until the creature is no longer restrained. If the creature is further than this weapon's long range from you, it is unrestrained. ''Double-Ended. ''(Versatile) This weapon can be spun around to attack with both sides. When you take the Attack action and attack with only this weapon in both hands, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with the opposite end of the weapon. The damage die for this attack is the same as the weapon's. You do not add your ability modifier to this attack, unless you possess the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. ''Extending. ''The handle for this weapon is multi-segmented, and can be extended or retracted. As a bonus action, you can either give the weapon the reach property, or remove the reach property from it. The weapon must be wielded in both hands while it is extended. ''Glove. ''(Light) This weapon is attached to a gauntlet, glove, or other similar hand equipment. While wielding this weapon in one hand, that hand is still considered free. You cannot wield a shield with a hand equipped with this weapon. ''Hooked. ''When you take the Attack action and make an attack with this weapon and you hit your target, instead of dealing damage, you can immediately use a bonus action to attempt to shove that creature. You have advantage on this shove. ''Penetrating. ''(Ranged) This weapon augments its ammunition in special ways, making it pierce through creatures. As an action, you can make an attack in a 30 by 5 foot line. Any creature in the line with an armor class equal to or lower than the attack roll takes damage as if it were attacked by the weapon normally. ''Protective. ''(Two-Handed or Versatile) The guard for this weapon is larger than usual, making it more defensive. Your armor class increases by 2 while wielding this weapon in both hands. ''Returning. ''(Thrown) This weapon is shaped to be bent or curved, making it more aerodynamic. When you throw this weapon, it returns to your hand after it hits or misses. ''Sniper. ''(Ranged) This weapon has a more powerful aim, making it more accurate. You do not suffer disadvantage on attacks using this weapon's long range. ''Trick. ''Instead of applying this property to one weapon, you apply it to two, and they are combined into one weapon. As a bonus action, you can change the weapon to the other weapon. Spells and abilities that affect a single weapon, such as the magic weapon spell, affect both weapons while they are combined from this augmentation, however magical properties, such as a flame tongue, only apply to the weapon with the property. Category:Archetypes